the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut Rush Strategy
The "Juggernaut Rush Strategy" is a newly developed strategy originally created by user KobeGamesX, Revised and fixed by Catgogo5. It involves overpowering the enemy in sheer numbers. Introduction The "Juggernaut Rush Strategy" '''is a decisive and POWERFUL strategy that will destroy entire bases in only seconds! Like the "Galactic Takeover Strategy," can be pulled off in lots of different situations and maps, being one of the BEST strategies that can be used effectively in both King of the Hill and Conquest. It can be pulled off in both land and marine-type maps, which makes it both potent as well as cost-effective. It's newly developed off the aspects of, and revised in spite of, the GTS, so that means it will have NO flaws under intended circumstances, but it is adaptable even for improvise. The following below is a tutorial on how to execute the strategy in early and mid game stages (But it is potentially 10x as effective late-game). Tutorial Early-Game First things first, capture the Energy Crystal right next to your Command Center with a Nuclear Plant, because Power Plants take up more space, but Nuclear plants offer more money in the late-game. Capture all the other Energy Crystals with Nuclear Plants like I said. Defend those with your Light Soldiers to make sure the enemy doesn't get much income, because key to this is that your enemy doesn't get much money, overpowering them later on. Improvisation of this would be declaring a war term, no destroying plants, as such allow your enemy to raid a base, the more they sacrifice, the more you gain, every time they hit your ally (or a 3rd team), destroy their plants without them looking. If you are in a marine-type map, build an Airport, or have your ally buy one to share. Ask your ally to build a barracks, and capture the plants. It is very crucial for the whole thing to work. As soon as you get the chance to (after you get 500+ money) Build as much HEAVY SOLDIERS as you can, also make tanks if you can, HEAVY TANKS, and planes. Mid-Game After doing all of the above, you can start moving into the mid-game stage, the most fun part of it. Now that you got a relatively sizable army (even if it's 6 soldiers and a tank). you can now focus on further weakening the enemy, who by now has an army as big as yours, ready to attack someone, probably you, don't get involved, wait until you can get the maximum possible limit out of your units, you likely won't need your base, add anti-air turrets particularly. Buy houses for your units, and MAX research centers (until you cannot place any buildings anymore). research the cap for your units, make sure your army is big (because you will do a LOT more with a big army, especially when it comes to taking out the enemy with an army aimed at you.) On your way to victory, move all your tanks and soldiers 'near' the enemy base, this can be hidden behind stuff, to flank them in a moment, make sure to send HEAVY PLANES with you, you'll need the combined firepower. Notify your ally to launch an attack on your rival's Plants if you have one on your island or in your territory because you are going to be away for quite some time, they will have to create a distraction, by weakening your enemy's income, but this isn't important, what's important is that your ally draws enemy attention to their spot, so their army won't be defending their base when you attack, this will result in their army falling quickly. The Tactic The difference between a strategy and tactic is that the strategy is what you planned to happen at the start, and the tactic is how you execute it; It is the resulting outcome of what you planned going against the plan of your enemy. Now, I have a little tactic for this. If your ally willingly (or stupidly) sacrificed their ENTIRE ARMY to distract the enemy, most of the forces the enemy sent will be gone by the time they notice you destroyed their base, you'll want to use a nuke probably, if your ally has THAT as well, have him nuke the base 'BEFORE' you attack, this way, your army has less of a chance to diminish in numbers, you'll need it for other potential enemies. I know what you're saying, "What if they have an army raiding my base?" Simple, if you take out ONE base so easily and flawlessly, (and if you let your enemy raid a base that isn't allied with you) than you can take out all the other bases that were weakened by the conflict. ''Late Game, Climax''''' If you DIDN'T attack anyone, raid the enemy, let the army grow more, eventually you'll want to really strike, right??? Send your ALLY to attack the enemy 'WITH YOU,' with any money you got, donate to form a bigger army for your ally, at a late point, if you hold the plants. if you managed to nuke them Mid-game by any chance, you are not an idiot, you didn't mess up, you served to force (perhaps kill their army as well) their time to repairing, critically hurting them, if you own an extra nuclear silo, and have a nuke ready by this point, wait a bit, for the enemy to 'recover,' when they make another army, not a moment later, NUKE them again, their army will be destroyed, plus the base will be extremely vulnerable, if not destroyed after the second nuke, You have succeeded in stopping the enemy completely, they will never challenge you, and you are free to bomb the others. Credits This Strategy is not at all original, it's just a revision of casual fighting, influenced by Adam's War. Page made by KobeGamesX, Written by catgogo5 (known as Adam). There is absolutely nothing to claim, the strategy can be used by anyone, but the true owner, if any exists, is catgogo5. Category:Strategy